bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Joshua/@comment-71.239.18.234-20120514025648
Cat@BG66: Joshua xoxo Naomi: (standing next to her locker) Hi, I'm Naomi. Joshua:(opening his locker) Nice to meet you! I'm Joshua. Naomi looks deeply into Joshua's brown eyes and Joshua stares deeply into Naomi's bright hazel eyes. Mrs. Grouper: Hello, my bright pupils! It's time for class! Everyone, we have a new kindergartener joining our kindergarten class. Her name is Naomi Ross. Naomi: Hello... Tobias instantly falls in love with Naomi. But Naomi doesn't know that or like him. She likes Joshua. Joshua: I met Naomi 18 minutes ago! Nice to meet you and welcome to BubbleTucky Elementary School! Naomi: Thanks. Joshua: Mrs. Grouper, can we have a longer recess for us to meet Naomi? Mrs. Grouper: Alright. Recess for an hour. Then we'll do your Storybook segment, after that is art then it's time to go home! Naomi: What time is it now? Olivia: She's new. Let's show her how we do it. It's tiiiiime for lunch! Tobias, Olivia and Joshua sing the lunchtime song. Tobias: Hey Joshua, what did you get for lunch? Joshua: Pizza. What did you get, Tobias? Tobias: A sandwich with cheese. What did you get, Olivia? Olivia: A bagel. Tobias: What kind? Olivia: Laughing weird flavored! They all laugh, even though the joke made no sense. Mrs. Grouper: Okay every guppy! Line up! They all go outside to do the segment. The first ones up are Joshua and Naomi. Olivia: Once upon a time, there was a princess... Naomi: That's me! Olivia: And a worker... Joshua: That's me. Olivia: The worker loved the princess, but was just too chicken to ask her to the Royal Prom next week. Joshua: Wow! The princess looks more beautiful than ever today! Naomi: Worker! Please go feed Kiwi, my beloved dog! Joshua: Yes, your royal beauty. Olivia: So the worker fed her dog until the dog was full. Then the worker was going to ask the princess to go to Prom with him. But then... Jonesy plays the prince. Jonesy: My dear, fair princess Naomi, shall you go to the prom with me? Naomi: Why maybe, maybe. Joshua: Maiden of honor, the prince has made me break my heart in two. For thy was going to ask you to prom. Naomi: Well, I shall go with the prince. Sorry, worker. Joshua: Oh. I understand. Naomi: Worker, help me find a dress just right for the prom, please. Joshua: Yes, ma'am. Naomi: Nevermind. I've got tons of dresses to wear tomorrow! Joshua: Okay. Olivia: Then the princess decides that she's not going to the prom with the boy she knew since preschool; she's going with the boy of her dreams: the worker. Naomi: Worker, will you go to prom with me? Joshua: Yes, princess! I will. Olivia: The worker and the princess went to prom together. And... Jonesy, Olivia, Joshua and Naomi: They all lived happily ever after! Olivia: The end! Joshua: You were great, Naomi! Naomi: Thanks, Joshua! Olivia: You seem sad, Jonesy. Jonesy: Because I am sad. Olivia: Oooh, it's time for art! Joshua: I'm drawing you, Naomi! Naomi: I'm drawing you, Joshua! And I sorta like you! Joshua faints.